1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a data holding circuit in which data can be saved and restored by a combination of a flipflop circuit including a volatile memory portion (hereinafter, abbreviated as FF circuit in some cases) and a nonvolatile shadow register circuit (hereinafter, abbreviated as SR circuit in some cases) has been developed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The data holding circuit has a function of saving data from an FF circuit to an SR circuit when power supply is stopped and restoring data from the SR circuit to the FF circuit when the power supply is restarted so that the data is held even when the power supply is stopped. By the data saving and the data restoring, data before power supply stop is not lost even after the power supply is restarted, and the interrupted arithmetic processing can be restarted.